Star in the Night
by Elven Warrior of Starlight
Summary: Glorfindel is on the field of battle facing an impossible foe with no aid at his side. His only hope is in one who is in Lothorien. Romance/Drama/friendship. Other Elves show up as well. I was so stick of Slash with Glorfindel which demeans his character.
1. Chapter 1

First LOTRs fic.

I was inspired to write this after hearing a certain piece of epic music and this story unfolded and now I am writing it down. Please comment…

Rating: T – for violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien and am gaining no profit from this story. But Elengil is mine (so don't steel her) thanks!

Now…onto the story…

 **Star in the night:**

She had felt it as she sat in the safety of the tree of Lothorien…a chill run down her spine and her heart grew hot within her. She almost doubled over with the pain of it…and his face flashed before her mind… _Glorfindel._ "My lady…are you well?" She looked beside her to she one of the elven maidens look at her with concern. "I need to sit down" and with the help of her friend, Elengil ( _star)_ sat down on the soft leaves of the forest floor. The forest was calm and the sky held no darkness…a light breeze was in the air. They had been walking among the trees, Elengil and her friend. It was a ritual they had developed every time war was hand and their hearts ached for the safe return of their loved ones from war.

This time the battle lay between Lorthorien and Rivendell. With the rise of the evil in Mordor, attacks were more frequent now between the two-elven realms. Orcs grew ever bolder as the darkness grew. On this occasion, both the forces of Lorthorien and Rivendell were called as the army of orcs were forming a barrier between the two realms. No one was quite sure who was leading this evil army. Rumor had it that the black riders had risen once again but no one knew for sure.

"What is it my lady?" the she-elf asked again, worry clearly on her face, looking into the eyes of Elengil. "I don't know…but I felt pain not my own…Glorfindel's…" Elengil was from Lothlorien and had met Glorfindel on one of her trips to Rivendell and over the centuries, they had become friends…and then more then friends. They were now bond to one another and had been so for several years now.

Looking at her friend Elengil spoke, worry in her voice "…all I know is that I must go to him." Standing again, she called for her mare…whom she heard neigh from one of the many meadows that was near by for that had ridden them this morning to the very spot they stood. Worry showed in her friend's eyes "Elengil…what do you mean…you cannot just cannot go with nothing in hand…" Elengil was barely listening as she walked over to her bag, bow and quiver, swinging them over her back…her horse had now come to her side. Rushing along side the other side of the beast, her friend began again, clearly not getting through to her "If you were to get hurt on the way…you would have no aid". Elengil flashed a look at her "You know very well why I must go and as a healer, I have what I need if Glorfindel needs help but my heart tells me he is in need."

"But you should at least take others with you Elengil…"

"No…I must go now" and swiftly, she mounted her mare, green dress flying, ready to go toward where just two days ago, Glorfindel had parted from her with the army who's main force was on foot, given Elengil the advantage as she was mounted. Glorfindel had his mount Asfaloth as few other lords had mounts but they would be slowed down by those on foot. Elengil was about to signal to her horse when a hand grabbed hers, looking down she saw tears in her friend's eyes "Elengil…please be careful"

"I will" and with a nod, a squeeze of hand…her mount shot through the trees, a white blur through the trees. Elengil's fear was growing fast as she rode, the pain she had felt was not leaving her. How could things change so fast? Was it not just a few days ago when she and her love had arrived in Lothlorien to visit her kin, for her and Glorfindel lived in Rivendell. The call to arms was unexpected to say the least. Elengil remembered well that parting moment…

 _The Army was ready to move and Glorfindel looks over the troops…a hundred would do fine he thought as Rivendell was sending their own troops…well his troops…but the Lord and Lady had given him command, trusting in his judgment in battle._

" _Glorfindel…!" He turned to see Elengil run into his embrace "Please say it is not true…you have not been called to war…we came here for peace and now…" She could say no more. Glorfindel held her tight, no words would come but a tear from his eye dropped on the crown of her silver golden head as he rested his chin gently as he drew her close…"it is too soon" he thought…to leave her. How many times had he left to war with the new evil had arisen and yet again…here he was called out once more. He had only been five years since their binding, their bond still forming but it was strong even now. He pulled her away to look down into her eyes "I will live for you…and if I need you…I will call." And she then understood…she felt his mind touch hers and his words came into her mind "If you see my face…come to me" and he kissed her with a passion that made the waiting soldiers blush but they said nothing._

She rode faster through the forest as a pain shoot through her arm…and she prayer to the Valar that he would still be living when she found him.

Glorfindel blocked yet another blow and pain shoot through his arm and he dropped to one knee. He was weakening…and he knew it…the poison of the arrow that hit is leg was working it way through his body. His vision blurred…but it would not end this way…and he stood yet again against the dark evil before him. The black wraith screamed as he threw his sword down on the elf-lord.

No aid came as the elves engaged with their own battles…as the battle turned ill. Their only hope was Elrond and his forces coming from Rivendell.

Again and again Glorfindel blocked, being pushed back, even step sending shock was of pain raiding from his leg…sweat and blood dripped down his face. Gritting his teeth, he pushed the sword away and swung at the wraith, and hit him in the leg but to seemly no effect and the wraith took the opportunity to knock his sword out of his hand sending him flying back as he was kicked again in the face. The elf was disorientated for the moment.

Looking up, Glorfindel to his horror saw the wraith draw a small blade from his cloak and he knew full well what that was…he didn't intend to kill the elf, but to do worse…make him into a servant of the enemy. Pushing with all his strength to his knees, seeing the black rider come towards him…he drew a dagger out from his boot, blocking the small morgul, but the strength at which the wraith came was too much for Glorfindel and he fell onto his side, snapped the shaft of the arrow in his wounded leg, crying out in pain, he fell. Yet again the wraith came at him with his long sword in his left and morgul blade in the other…coming down again with the long sword, Glorfindel blocked it with the dagger, but he was too late, and he saw the morgul blade…

Elengil rode like the wind, now out of the forest as she had coved more in a few hours then the army could have done in a day's time…she could see the battle just beyond the line of her elven sight…and she urged her mount faster…and then it came…the terrible pain near her heart and she almost fell but for her horse's quick sense who saved her from it…and kept running ever toward the battle…Elengil braced herself against her horse's neck…trying to ease her breath and the bond that she and Glorfindel shared was shaken…pain was all she felt from him..

The wrath pressed hard down on the elf-lord and it took all his strength to keep the long sword at bay…but he could only watch in horror as his saw the morgul blade come towards him and he turned to try and deflect it with his arm…but too late…the blade entered his chest…close to his heart and he felt white fire in his breast and the shock drove him onto the earth beneath him…and he gasped for air and he looked into black shapeless face of the rider who stood above him. Having reached his goal, he ceased driving the long sword down as he did not desire to kill the elf lord. Long moments passed. Glorfindel, in his shock, could only stare at his enemy…his breath becoming ever more painful. The morgul blade remained in his body and drove deeper with every breath and the wraith stood tall, twisting the blade and Glorfindel's eyes grew wide and blood came from his mouth, he felt a snap within him and the wraith withdrew the blade. Glorfindel cried out in agony. The wraith held the blade up, revealing the tip was still in the body of the elf.

Then a clear horn sounded through the battle field…Elrond's forces had come…the black rider flew away, fear gripping him as he knew the lord of Rivendell was on the field…leaving Glorfindel gasping on the ground, blood coming from his chest…and he saw blackness invade his eye sight "No…this cannot be…" and his thoughts turned to his love "Elengil" he whispered to the wind…and he closed his eyes…praying that she would come.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

" _May I have the pleasure of taking your hand for this next dance?" Glorfindel asked as he stood in the Hall of Fire in Rivendell. There was a great feast tonight, honoring Elengil and Glordindel's binding. She smiled as she gave her hand to him and he rose, and stepping closer to her, he gave a smile in return. "Of course my lord" her eyes twinkled in the light of the many candles and the roaring fire._

 _He led her to the middle of the hall…everyone watched them with great anticipation as it was their first time, in public at least, that they would dance. The music started slow, wrapping the two in a musical embrace as they flew across the floor, their feet barely seeming to touch the floor. They never took their eyes off each other and even as he spun her into his embrace, she smiled and he couldn't resist the small kiss he graced her lips with…drawing cheers from the elves gathered._

 _The music slowed to a halt and they remained together, looking into each other's eyes. Wrapping his arms around he and placed his lips on hers and she smiled as she returned this kiss…_

Elengil was now within the battlefield and the ground was covered with orcs and elves together, gruesome to see and her heart broke as she looked on her kin there. She came to a halt, not sure how to go forward. She heard the horn blow and saw far on the other side of the field where Elrond's forces were now engaged with the enemy. She then heard a high pitched scream and looking to her left, nearer the middle of the field, she saw the black rider mount his evil steed and take off. Both orcs and elves were strewn where the wraith had been but she saw movement. "Glorfindel…" she whispered to herself as her throat was dry and she could not raise her voice.

Then she saw an orc going toward her beloved and her mount sprang like an arrow from a bow. She drew her own bow from her back, grapping an arrow as the horses hoofs pounded into the earth and she strung her arrow.

Glorfindel saw him come after him…how the orc knew he still lived he did not know but he had no strength left. The poison from the arrow in his leg had deadened his senses and his arms at his sides would no longer obey. He only watched…sure his end was near. He only thought that it was for the better so at least he would not become one of them.

At the last moment…he heard an arrow let fly and the next, the orc lay dead on the ground, the arrow protruding out of his neck. His vision was darkened but he could clearly see the white feather tail of the arrow…"Elengil _"…_ he breathed softly, and despite his great pain, his heart rejoiced that at least she would be here in his last moments for he must be slain before the point of the margul blade came into his heart.

He could feel it within him, moving slowly, cutting him deeper with every breath. His eyes watered yet burned. He saw a flash of white light as Elengil's horse stopped and she flew to him. His eyes wide and she seemed to glow with bright light. "Glorfindel!" she cried falling on her knees beside him. "My love" she wept, placing her hands on either side of his face and his eyes came to rest on her. She continued "I heard your call and I am here…" her voice cracked and the wind blew her gray cloak and dark clouds gathered above, nearing dusk now.

He could only look at her, gasping for breath. She placed her right hand on the open wound on his chest; the other remained on the side of his face, blood covering both now. He tried to speak but pain seared through him and he could only shut his eyes, gritting his teeth against the pain that flooded through him. Involuntarily, he arched his back…she held him close to her.

"Glorfindel be still…"

He settled as the wave pasted and he opened his eyes again, bringing his right to hers on his chest. He tried to speak… "My…love…" he could say no more and he gritted his teeth. He was trying to say something…she saw it in his eyes.

"Glorfindel…" she spoke softly now, placing her forehead to his and he stilled, she closed her eyes "We are bound….speak to me through our bond my love." He understood and closed his eyes and his body relaxed though his body shook at each breath from pain. Their minds touched…

" _Elengil…" He spoke, his voice strained but stronger. "I cannot live…I have been stuck by a morgul blade." She understood and felt his hands tighten, though her eyes were shut. He continued "You must slay me before I…"_

"No…I cannot" her body now shook with grief as tears fell on his face. _"You must…I feel it drawing close to my heart…please…" his mind wavered as pain shot through him again and with her mind, she held his conscious mind so the connection would not break._

Her mind worked, thinking of what she could do…she was healer…but time was not on her side. A thought crossed her mind…she had one thing she could try…the only thing that may save his life…and hers - for if he died, she was fade away from grief. "No my love…I will save you." And she tighter her hold on him, pressing her hand to his chest and he cried out in pain as he felt warmth coming from her into the wound.

" _What are you…?" His mind asked through their bond but she did not answer._

The pain increased and he cried out again but she held her hand to his face and her body molded to his so he could not move. She was half lying on top of him, though careful not to touch his wounded leg. He looked at her again, her eyes closed, her breathing was calm, he looked down at his chest and white light glowed from her hand.

His heart was slowing and the shard morgul blade was close but white fire grew in his chest and it ceased to move any closer. White flame enwrapped his heart, but it did not harm it, this fire was healing. Though the shard had not been removed, it could not go further as the fire guarded his heart.

Elengil opened her eyes and he looked at her, astonishment showing in his green eyes. _"What did you…?_ His mind spoke.

Drawing away a little above him, she spoke into his mind, _"I have saved your heart my love…my fea is now enwrapping your heart, protecting you from death…though I have not the skill to draw the poison out, this will give us time…"_ She had not the strength to speak openly at the moment.

His body still shook with pain but now at least, he did not fear turning to the enemy in her arms. He breathed slowly…timing his checked breathing…trying to calm down. Just then a great calmer arose and Elengil looked up and to her horror, another wave of orcs came rushing toward them. Still Elrond's forces were engaged on the other end of the field. She looked at her beloved beneath her, close to death though she had used their bond to stop the deadly shard.

They had nowhere to flee and she did the only thing she could. Grapping her cloak in the flying wind, she wrapped it around herself and Glorfindel, and as if to assist, the wind died. " _Thank you Manwe"_ she thought, grateful that at least one of the Valar heard her plea.

She looked down again on Glorfindel's face and she could see that he fought to keep awake, his eyes locked on her.

"Be still love" she said, holding his now limb hand in hers, still on his chest. He did so and they heard the orcs passing, not even taking note of the pair…the cloak of Lorthien hid them from the evil eyes. Minutes passed and still they surround them and she held his hand, fear in her eyes. They could hear the horn of Elrond and the battle continued not too far away…they were drawing close, though they once again were left alone.

She did not uncover them, as she feared being seen. "My Love…" he spoke, searching for her eyes again.

"Shhh…" she whispered, not wanting him to stir himself. "No….I…" he tried again, his eyes desperate. He had not even the strength to speaking into their bond any longer; she had lost the grip on his mind since she was recovering from her healing effort. "I am dying…Elengil" he spoke, blood dripping from his mouth as he did so. Indeed, though her fea held his heart, in truth…it was the only thing keeping him alive. He gripped her hand again… "Please…" he whispered - eyes searching - and she understood his desire.

She reached down, her lips touching his and he reacted hungrily despite the pain, tears mingling in the process. She tasting blood but didn't care…he needed her more. He groaned and broke the kiss and her eyes searched his and he held onto her as his eyes shut in pain…his life slowly leaving him despite the white fire guarding his heart…but he refused to give up…he had to live.

"Elengil…" he whispered "…please…help me…" he trembled. How could her save help now? And his eyes snapped open but as quickly closed, his mind screamed grapping at her own and he fell into darkness. "Glorfindel…!" she yelled and he ceased to move…

The horn blew a sound of victory….

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am on a roll…I have no idea where this story is going but the ideas keep coming. I like final being able to write what I have always wanted to see…and now Chapter Three. Please rate and review and over story line help if you would like.

Chapter Three

The horns of Rivendell blew again as Elrond and his army galloped over the field, destroying the reminding foe. He was atop is black steed, gold armor covered in the grim of battle and his sword drawn as he cut down any orcs that got in his way…he felt a tremor in his mind…he felt a mind of another reaching out to grasp and he caught the fleeing mind, holding it in but it fell, going into darkness. The shock drove him to lean of the neck of his horse, whom stopped, sensing his master's flinch.

Two riders rode up…his two sons… "Ada?" Elladan and Eorhir cried as the reached out to steading their father. "I am ok…" Elrond spoke, sitting up again. "What is it Ada?" Elladan asked, Elrond turned to his son "Search of Glorfindel…I fear we maybe too late" he spoke as he put his sword in it's place

"What happe…?" Eorhir started

"Asca!" Elrond said commanding now, eyes flashing "There is no time for explanations…" He rode off toward the middle of the field while his two sons searched elsewhere. He looked seemly in vain. So many dead…"Mellon amin…where are you?" He continued on, bringing his his horse to a walk through the many bodies now on the field. Then he saw a gray cloak fly as the wind picked up…

Elengil called to Glorfindel, "My love…don't…" she could feel his heart slow though she did her best to encourage it as her fea surround his heart. He was struggling to live…each beat of his heart was more labored…and slower. "Glorfindel!" Her tears came.

Elrond heard her cry and his horse, sensing his need, sprang to their side within moments, and Elrond dropped to the ground beside Elengil. "What happened?" He asked her as he looked over his dying friend… "A black rider stabbed him…" was all she could say. He looked her in the eyes, grasping her shoulder, locking eyes with hers. "I need your help…"

"How…" her voice trembled

"I must reach into his mind now and pull him back…it is not the wound only…the black breath his him in darkness and is suffocating his heart and mind…now…" Elrond breathed pushing down the panic that weld up in him seeing his best friend so close to death.

"What must I do lord Elrond?" were her only words

"Treat his leg for the arrow is poisoned…a black arrow of Mordor…" Turning his attention to his friend, he leaned close to his face…listening "…I will try and reach him…" Elengil rose and tended to Glorfindel's other wound. Elrond listened again, hearing slow labored breathing from Glorfindel. He took both hands and took his friend's head in his hands. "You will not die…" Elrond then closed his eyes.

Elengil had quickly taken care of the wound with the herbs she had brought and removed the poisoned shaft from his leg, speaking healing into the wound and wrapping it tightly to stop the bleeding. She watched as Elrond held his eyes shut, his concentration centered on Glorfindel. She saw Glorfindel's breath come more easily but Elrond still held him…searching for his mind.

And the worst possible sound pierced the air…

A cry came from behind the three and Elengil turned seeing the wraith returning…hoping to find a new ally no doubt, but a scream came from the wraith as he saw the group. Elrond, roused from his trance, eyes wide open, and anger in every muscle, stood and turned with his sword drawn, facing the evil.

"Stay by Glorfindel…he will need you…" Elrond's gaze shot briefly down on Elengil, but she quickly rose…knowing her thought he pushed her down toward Glorfindel "I know what you would do…but if you die…he dies as your fea is protecting him…you cannot fight…you have enough to do…I will take care of this…" and turning he ran to meet his foe, black cloak flying behind him.

Swords clashed as the wraith screamed but Elrond feared not this creature from Mordor "You will regret ever coming from the black land..." Driving forward, he threw his sword down on the wraith and they continued in their fierce battle. The wrath of the lord of Rivendell was unleashed, his heart burning with grief as his friend lay dying.

Elengil turned…Glorfindel's eyes were open though glazed with pain…

She knelt next to him, taking his hand, saying nothing…for she had no words "El…rond…" Glorfindel gasped, seeing the battle behind her. "He saved you Glorfindel…" was all she said and he closed his eyes but tightened the grip of her hand.

"We must get you out of here…you will die otherwise." She called for her horse and taking him under his arm, she helped lift Glorfindel, now siting up while his breath caught at the pain "Help me…" Elengil spoke to her mare and she came, knelling down to support him. Hearing sword clash, they both looked to see Elrond's in his full anger, driving the wraith back. Turning back to her love, "grab her mane…" he turned and did so and she stood slowly with Elengil holding him under her arm.

"Where is Asfaloth? She asked him

As if in answer, she saw him galloping toward his master from across the field, "I was…thrown off him…when I was hit…" he could say no more. "Asfaloth!" Elengil cried "Come…we are in need…" the horse stopped lying full out on the ground before his master…knowing it seemed the need with no need of command.

With Elengil's help, he mounted him and she mounted behind him as the horse slowly moved under them. "Go Asfaloth" and the horse snorted but a blast of wind and light caused him to pause…in front of them, Elrond fell to his knees while the wraith screamed, fleeing towards his master in Mordor, his steed had been slain in the process of whatever power left Elrond.

"Elrond!" Elengil cried, but she saw his two sons come by his side; Asfaloth then moved towards them, coming to a halt but anxiously wanting to go forward. The two sons of Elrond kneed down by their father". He was breathing hard but no wound was on him. "I am all right…just tired…"

"He used his ring didn't he?" Eorhir asked his brother who nodded in confirmation. "Glorfindel…" Elrond spoke, looking to see Elengil holding him to her chest "Take him to the camp…you can see the banners…I will meet you there." He attempted to stand, but his feet gave way. "Ada!" Elladan grabbed his father, under his arms looking at Elengil again "Go…he just needs time…we will come as soon as he is able. The sky began to poor rain now…

At this spoken word Elengil rode toward the camp, her mare following.

It was now dark as she reached the camp, rain coming lightly down. Immediately on seeing whom she was holding, two elves came to aid her, taking him, now unmoving form, from her arms "Take him to his tent…now!" She cried.

Taking a stretcher, they place him on it…and swiftly brought him into his tent, laying him on the bed. "Take his armor off…quickly…" she looked out, hearing them work behind her…hoping to see Elrond coming soon after her…but the wind blew softly and she heard no sound but for camp fires and the hissing of the flame at the light rain.

Turning, she saw an elf standing close to her, "My lady..." he motioned for her to go to him…and she knelt by him. His armor was taken in the hands of the elves to be cleaned and repaired…he wore no shirt and he was covered to his waist by a thin sheet, as the night was warm. They had wrapped his chest as best they could, stopping the bleeding but they could do no more as they were not healers.

The two elven guards turned to go, one saying "We will send Lord Elrond as soon as may be…" Nodding her thanks, she turned to him. He was still breathing but too sallow for her comfort.

"My love?"

His eyes opened slowly…and he turned his head, even giving her a small smile. She smiled in return despite herself. He reached for her hand and she took it, squeezing… "I am here…" and gave him a light kiss on his bloodied lips. "I'll be right back…" and look around the tent, she saw what she needed. Bringing the water bowl, she took a cloth and whipped the blood and dirt from his face.

His body trembled and she rose seeing him grit his teeth, she climbed into bed beside him. "My love…what is it?" He opened his eyes…filled with pain as he looked at her. "I cannot…hold one much longer…love" He turned away he breath coming sharply. "Do not give in Glorfindel" she closed her eyes, putting her head on his unwounded shoulder, she felt his heart…still slow…she strengthened her fea around his heart…the morgul blade still trying to enter further.

"I'm…sorry…" he looked at her but the wave of pain came from his chest again and he moved sharply…gripping her hand, she sat up calling "Elrond!" She had heard his voice and he entered and Elengil removed herself behind Elrond as he sat on the bed. "My friend." Concern showing in eyes and face…

Glorfindel still shut his eyes, shaking "I…cannot…El…" Taking his face in his heads, he made Glorfindel look at him… "Look at me Glorfindel…" His eyes shot open looking for Elrond who stared back at him, "You will hang up Glorfindel…she needs you" and Elrond stood as Glorfindel was racked with another wave of pain.

She tried going to him but Elrond put his hand on her shoulder. "Elengil…the morgul blade must be removed tonight or he will die."

Fear came into her heart "Will he live Elrond?"

"If I am successful…" and he turned back to his dying friend.

To be continued…

Elven Translation

Asca = Hurry

Mellon amin = My friend


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here we go again…trying to keep updating for you. This chapter will hopefully fill in some much needed explanations. Please review as I would like some feedback and plot ideas…please! Thanks!

 **Chapter 4**

Turning back to his friend, Elrond looked over Glorfindel's shaking frame as he groaned, grabbing at his chest but Elrond took hold of his hand as it searched. Glorfindel's eyes opened again, looking at Elrond, though he could not speak.

Taking his right hand, Elrond placed it to Glorfindel's hot forehead. "Peace my Friend…sleep…" and with those words, Glorfindel's body relaxed, falling into sleep at the command. Turning once again to Elengil, Elrond spoke,

"He should feel no pain as I work, but I fear it may be too late…" Sadness entered his eyes, though he dared not show it to his friend.

Elengil took Elrond's hands in her small ones and she looked at the skilled hands that had healed so many. "There is always hope while life remains. He faced death once, surely the Valar would not allow it again." She then looked into his face…

He said nothing, but he took her into his arms, holding her tightly, the armor he wore hard against her but she felt his comfort none the less. She continued "Whatever happens Elrond…thank you…"

Sighing he drew her back and smiled "No…thank you…you have always been our star of hope at dark times…you are well named Elengil." He breathed in slowly.

"Now…I will go to be tent and prepare what I need…you may stay here with him…but he should not wake as I have caused a deep healing sleep…to spare him from any pain…tonight at least."

She nodded and he left quickly, leaving her alone with Glorfindel's breathing being the only sound in the room. Looking down at her hands, she saw they were still partly covered in now, dried blood. She took the bowl of water, washing her hands clean. She then looked down at her green dress, ruined by the recent events. She sighed and whipped her hand across her forehead.

She turned at the sound of someone entering the tent thinking it was Elrond, but she saw it was an elleth, clothed in soft grays. "My lady…" she bowed slightly and approached. "There is a tent has been prepared for you…Elrond asked me to give you these…" and handing her a bundle, the elleth bowed again, leaving but turned with a questioning look.

"Are you coming my lady?" Elengil looked at Glorfindel. Knowing her feelings, the elleth continued "It is not far my lady...we shall not be long and he is safe here...this camp is well guarded."

They walked out of the tent, and Elengil saw both hers and Glorfindel's horse standing guarding, it would seem, the tent where they both dwelt. Their white coats were covered in dirt and blood. She placed her hands on their strong necks, and spoke softly to them, and they turned walking in line toward where the other horses were being kept.

"They refused to go…even at Elrond's command" the elleth smiled as she watched them go. "Come…" and she turned, walking into the next tent over from Glorfindel's.

As they entered, Elengil saw a bath drawn and a bed made ready for her, though she doubted that she would sleep tonight. The tent floor was covered in soft elven rugs but the walls were plain white, softly bellowing in the wind. The rains had since stopped but the smell lingered.

Bowing again once the elleth placed a few things on the washing table by the make shift bath, she left without another word.

She breathed deeply as she entered the warm water, washing the grime from battle and stress from her body. Though not desiring to be long from Glorfindel's side, she took the moment to clear her mind…for she was sure that he would need sure in days to come. She still shook with the memory of him on the battlefield. Her thoughts turned to those many years ago, that first day she met him…

" _Come on then…"Alina, her friend called out, while she galloped down the path towards the hidden valley. Laughing, Elengil followed her lead and they came into the hidden valley, still at a gallop. Coming up to the side of her friend, they slowed to a trot, going down the descending path. In the distance, they heard the waterfalls and the singing of many elves._

 _It was close to the evening meal "Oh…I am staving!" Elengil's friend groaned sarcastically._

" _I pity you not Alina..." she winked at her as she trotted ahead – cutting her off as the path narrowed._

" _Hey! That's not fare!" She heard Elengil's laugh as she took off at a gallop across the narrow bridge. Elengil halted and dismounted gracefully, her friend stopped beside her "That wasn't funny!" Alina grimaced but could not keep her eyes from revealing her true mirth._

 _As Alina dismounted, they saw Elrond himself coming quickly down the stairs to meet them, with a golden lord falling after. "Welcome – friends of Lothorien!" Elrond said as he smiled at the pair._

 _Soon the heard galloping behind them, a group of elven warriors came swiftly down the path. Elrond raised an eyebrow "Left then behind as usual I see" a smirk on his face. The warriors came to them, dismounting,_

" _Indeed, yes my lord Elrond…as always" one of the warriors said glaring at the two elleths before him. "Ha-ha, my friends, say no more…it is enough that you have come as guests to Rivendell!"_

 _Turning to the golden elf, who had said not a word but wore a bright smile, Elrond turned again to his guests once again "May I present Glorfindel, lord of the Golden flower…" The elves greeted one another with a bow of the head and wave of the hand as was tradition._

" _And who are these two roses of Lorien?" Glorfindel asked Elrond, eyeing the two ladies before him._

" _Ah yes, I don't believe that you have meet officially..." Elrond continued "May I present Alina of Lorien, wife of Haldir the March warden." Glorfindel took her hand and kissed it lightly saying "My lady..." bowing a little. She blushed "Please give my regards to your husband when you see him next…" She nodded, backing away a little as Elengil came and gave a light bow,_

" _My lord.." she said_

" _And here is Elengil, a relative of the Lord and Lady of Lorien," Elrond smiled as Glorfindel took her hand as well, locking eyes with her "You are called star of hope if I remember correctly my lady"_

" _Indeed my lord…if such a name befits me…"_

" _It does…you were the symbol of hope to your people during the dark days…just as the Evenstar has been the light to the people of this valley…" He then brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly._

 _The two looked at one another and Elrond took the moment, saying to Alina "As your husband is not with us, Alina, let me have the privilege of escorting you to the hall where we have made ready for you."_

" _Thank you lord Elrond…" and taking his arm, they walked up the stairs. Elrond stealing a look at Glorfindel, though not without a wink as they continued._

 _Bowing Glorfindel offered his arm "Thank you…" She whispered, blushing a little though not sure why…_

' _My pleasure…my lady…" He smile down at her. They walked up the stair together as the horses were led away by the stable hands…_

"Elengil." Elrond whispered at the door of the tent. A moment after, she opened the tent door and came outside to stand before him, now clothed in a midnight blue dress. Though not formal, it was comfortable enough for the time being. "Yes my lord?"

"It is time...come..." and to her surprise, he took her hand as they walked into Glorfindel's tent…his hand was shaking. "My lord?" she questioned as they entered and he let go of her hand.

He breathed…still facing away from her as he organized what he needed. "I will need your help…as you're the one keeping him alive…" He look briefly over to her before returning to his work.

"What do you mean?" still not sure what was required of her. Elrond stood upright and faced her, and taking her hand again, "As you know the shard is deep and your fea is the only thing keeping him from turning to the enemy…however, in order for me to remove it…you will have to remove your protection from him once we are ready…"

"But he may…"

"I know Elengil…but the shard is close to his heart, if I try an remove it…your fea may be damaged in the process…do you understand?…that's why I need your help…" His eyes searching hers.

She looked down "What must I do?"

He lifted her head with his hand under her chin. "When I am ready…and on my command, you will remove yourself from him...and before it reaches his heart, I must remove it. If need be, connect your mind to his to stabilize him to keep him from darkness. He may wake as this is dark magic and even an elven sleep cannot withstand that kind of power." He turned his eyes toward Glorfindel behind him. "The shard is being held back but as soon as the fire is removed…it will drive into him…and if I am unsuccessful…" he could not continue.

"I understand my lord…and will do as you command…" and taking his hand in hers, "remember there is always hope…" he nodded and turned from her. "Come".

The bed had been pulled from the wall in order for Elengil to sit opposite Elrond who began his work. She looked over and noticed an unsheathed dagger near Elrond. _No doubt in case the worst happens._ Elengil thought but she turned her attention to Glorfindel, who still lay still, under the healing sleep.

"How is he?" She could not help asking and Elrond look at her

"Stable but close to death Elengil…" His answer was honest and she looked down again.

"I am ready…" and Elrond nodded in response.

 _To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Feedback anyone? Please review…what do you think of it so far?

Chapter 5

The night was growing cooler and the sounds of the camp died down as the evening wore on. Light rain came but nothing more.

"Guard!" Elrond called and an elven warrior came into the tent, clad in elven armor, a helm on his head.

"Yes my lord?"

"Make sure that no one enters this tent and if anyone asks for me, take a message but under no circumstances should anyone enter, understand?"

"Yes my lord." And looking once at Glorfindel and then back at Elrond, he nodded and with a wave of his hand, he exited.

"Do you fear something Elrond?" Elengil asked. Elrond turned and sat down, beginning to unwrap the wound. "I fear much lady Elengil but let us not speak of that now."

Elrond worked quickly over the wound after removing the wrapping…searching with his eyes rapidly to see if any other signs of broken pieces could be found. The would site was ugly and black, though no bigger then the palm of the hand as the blade had cut straight, at least for the most part. His eyes were grim with the sight.

Glorfindel's breathing with slow but steading thanks to the sleep that Elrond had cast him under. "The wound be not large but certainly deep…" Elrond remarked, still working, soaking up the blood as it came. He cut the blackened skin around the wound and cleaned it, again whipping away blood. Reaching for a near by table, he took an herb mixture and put on the new cut skin.

"This will assist the healing and prevent the poison from leaving any mark" He then sighed heavily, working now down into the wound itself, and Glorfindel's moaned and Elrond looked at Elengil. "Steady him"

Elengil looked at Glorfindel, body trembling as Elrond went deeper into the wound "The black breath casts a shadow Elrond…" He did not reply. Then placing her hand in Glorfindel's limp one, she sought with her mind to touch his.

It was full of pain and darkness. "Glorfindel" she called out but no answer came. "Glorfindel" she tried again…still darkness. She searched for their bond and it beamed with light, though dimly. She followed it and came to what she sought. His mind was in a midst.

"My love…" she called gently, touching his mind. She felt rather then heard him respond. So weak was his fea, it merely embraced her mind, seeking to be steadied.

"He is weak Elrond…" she said, eyes on Glorfindel's face. Elrond looked up from his work.

"This is what I feared but I sense I am getting close…prepare yourself…" and glancing once more at her, he eyed Glorfindel "Valar help you my friend".

Moment passed slowly, or so it seemed to Elengil. She waited for the command to come.

"Now!" Elrond's voice command and in a flash, she removed the white fire of her fea from Glorfindel.

Glorfindel woke, eyes snapping open wide and he breathed sharply. "Hold him down!" Elengil grabbed Glorfindel's shoulders. Her mind locked on his, desperately trying to calm him down but to no avail.

His eyes searching wildly and with great pain and he arched his back against the pain. "Glorfindel!" Elengil cried and he gripped her arms "It's too…too late…" He whispered desperately. His eyes locked with hers…there were no longer the green but hued white.

"Elrond!" She cried and she struggled against the great strength of the golden lord. He looked at Glorfindel and threw down his work, blood on his hands still and he grabbed Glorfindel's shoulder "It is done…El.." Glorfindel cried

"No my friend…it has not reached your heart…I have it here…" and lifting up small tweezers, the shard turned to ash before their eyes.

Still Glorfindel did not settle and fell suddenly silent again, unmoving. Elrond rose and grabbed Glorfindel's face and he searched for a sign of life.

"You will not die!" it was more to himself…but frustration was evident on his face.

Elrond looked intently and felt for a pulse. Though he indeed found it, it was weak and Elrond breathed a little easier. At least he was not dead, he thought. He looked at Elengil, who was pale with worry,

"He is alive" and he saw relief filling her eyes. Turning back, Elrond closed his eyes, searching for the mind of Glorfindel. Minutes passed but no move did Glorfindel make except the shallow breathing. After several more minutes, Elrond opened his eyes and sat down wearily.

"My lord Elrond?" Elengil asked questioning his actions

He said nothing but with a furrowed brow, looking still at Glorfindel, he sat for several long minutes, his mind turning over and over. Elengil waited, saying no more. She did see in his eyes though that he was very weary, both battle and healing as he had had no time.

He looked back at Elengil "He is under the black breath and he is too far within his own mind for me to reach him but perhaps when I have had some rest – I may be able – the good news is that we need not fear his turning to the enemy.

Getting up slowly, Elrond washed his hands from the blood when the elven guard suddenly burst through the tent entrance.

Looking with wide eyes as Elrond turned to him – he saw fear in the guard's eyes.

"My lord, the camp is under attack!"

"Oh by the Valar!" Elrond sighed, rushing out of the tent. "Where?" He directed his gaze to the guard.

"From the direction of Lorein my lord. What is your command?"

"How many are there?"

"We don't know sir, and they may have warg riders."

"Sound the horns and meet them at once. I will be there shortly…go!"

"Yes my lord!" and grabbing his horse, he rode, sounding his elven horn as he went. Elrond turned back and found Elengil facing him. "Clearly there is some inelegant leader bhind this army to attack in such a way and I must be off…but Glorfindel cannot stay here…as I do not know how the battle may go."

Quickly calling two nearby elven warriors, he spoke with them "Take a stretcher and bear Glorfindel to Lorien and seek the white lady's help. Elengil will go with you…protect Glorfindel with your lives."

The Elven warriors nodded and entered the tent and Elrond turned to Elengil again, continuing

"Listen to me…you must be careful as you will be walking right into the enemy…but that may be your saving grace in this case as they would not expect it…be silent and go swiftly…"

Elengil felt tears in her eyes "My lord Elrond" and she embraced him, "Do be careful…" He looked down at her "Save him Elengil…and with the Valar's help, I will come when I am able." And with that, he let her go. He took one more look at her and took her hand "You have been like a daughter to me…" and then he turned, and went toward his tent to arm himself for war.

She turned back into the tent…

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry for the late update but if you could PM me with ideas…that would be awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so long…life is busy but here it goes

Chapter 6

The night was very dark and the rain had ceased, but quiet was broken by the sound of elven horns and the raging battle that was now taking place. Causley, Elengil and the two elven guards, baring Glorfindel on a stretcher, emerged from the Tent.

"Shall we retrieve the horses my lady?" one of the guards asked,

"No…we must not draw attention to ourselves and Glorfindel is no condition to ride. Come…follow me…"

Staying as low to the ground, they made for the direction of Lorien…and the battle. Stopping by another tent, Elegnil looked out from their hiding. Indeed the battle was fierce and she could see no way around it for is spread throughout the field. She then heard horse hooves behind her, and she turned, seeing elven cavalry ride past and to her surprise, one stopped next to her, and many stood behind him.

He was tall, with long brown hair with a golden helm on his head – the captain of the cavalry.

"My lady…I was sent by Elrond as he is now engaged in the battle. We have been ordered to charge the enemy in order to give you a chance to making to the Lorien. We will cover your retreat until we reach the border of the forest…we have sent a swift rider to warn the elves of Lorien."

Saying no more, he rode off with his company, but at a trot in order not to lose the three on foot. They followed and then neared the battle.

The head horseman then took up his horn and blow, sounding the charge; they rode with all speed to meet the ranks of the enemy. The reaction was strong, seemingly fearless, and the warg riders charged, taking down several horseman.

Taking her bow, Elengil shot with all her speed at the riders as she and her companies continued toward the forest, which was still too far in her eyes. The cavalry overwhelmed the enemy, sending them into the arrows of the elves waiting on either side of the field.

Closing in around them as they continued, the horsemen protected them from any rider or orc that tried to break into their wide circle Once or twice, an orc made it through, however, it was shiftily met by Elengil's blade. The process was slow, but as they drew away from the camp, there was less resistance.

They had made it three quarters of the way there and no more orcs where left, as they were occupied with the battle at the camp.

"Seems we have seen the worst my lady" one of the riders commented,

"I hope so and we near the forest"

"Go and assist the others!" called the head rider and all left, save a handful as the others rode back, flacking the enemy. The two guards traded with two horsemen who were carrying Glorfindel.

As they neared the forest, a piecing cry of a horn was heard…but an orc horn…looking the company saw a host of warg riders, 20 a least, coming from their left

Cursing, the captain called "Bows" and the five riders drew their bows, and the two that carried the elf lord placed him down, drawing their bows. They were too far from the forest to make a run for it.

Arrows flew swiftly and several wargs fell, but all the more came. Hope was fading as the riders were now out numbered.

The wargs were so close, the company drew swords and dismounted, sending their horses back so not to be killed.

The sound of many arrows was heard, and the whole host of wargs lay dead in next moment, to the surprise of the small group surrounding Glorfindel.

"Well…looks like we showed up just in time…" Haldir laughed as he approached, running lightly on his feet.

"Haldir!" Elengil cried and ran toward him, throwing her arms around him. "By the Valar! You have saved us."

Haldir pulled her back, "Only because of your rider coming to warn us. We are sending some of our warriors to help Elrond, but I have come to you to aid you in your bourdon."

Looking behind, her, he saw Glorfindel. He walked over to him and knelt down next to him, felling his forehead.

"The Black breath has taken him…we must get him to the lord and lady quickly."

Calling two more elves, now four lifted him up. The riders and the Rivendell elves returned to the camp, leaving Elengil and Glorfindel with Haldir.

"Come" Haldir ordered, and they moved into the forest. They made their way slowly, as to not disturb Glorfindel's wounds. Elengil walked beside Haldir, worry clouding her eyes, and weariness began to take its hold and Haldir caught her by the arm

"Elengil?" Haldir looked into her face

"I am alright…but I haven't rested for going on three days."

"Stop!" Haldir called, "we will rest here awhile, tend to Glorfindel" and placing the stretcher down, they did so.

"Come Elengil, sit here". He guided her to a tree and they sat together. Pulling out a small bottle from beneath his cloak, Haldir poured a small cap full, and handed it to her. "This will help the weariness"

Taking the drink, Elengil nodded her thanks and drank it down. It was warm and indeed, she felt better. "Now rest" Commanded Haldir as he rose

"But Glorfindel…"

"I am having him sent ahead of us once they tend to him, we will follow in a few hours…rest" and he walked off to see others.

Elengil did not argue but lay down, too weary to anyway, and she slept.

When she awoke, she saw the sun had risen high in the sky and Haldir stood by her, silent and watching. The others were nowhere to be found. Seeing this, she rose to her feet. "What happened?"

"Peace" said Haldir, placing a hand on her arm "They have taken Glorfindel and should even now be drawing near the city"

"I must go to him…" she would have rushed off but he held her back "He is safe my lady". She saw her foolishness and relaxed.

"Of course Haldir…forgive me…"

She heard something behind her and looked to see two horses standing there, her mare and Glorfindel's. "I believe you know where to go?" Haldir smiled and pushed her toward the horses, "Go swiftly, you will reach them as they reach the city."

She mounted her horse, "Thank you Haldir and may the valar protect you!" and he gave her a bow and a wave of the hand as she rode off.

She rode swiftly as the horse would carry her as she knew the way blind folded. After what seemed like an age, she saw the city ahead and she came to the open gates. She looked at one of the guards, who saw her questioning look

"They are headed to the lord and lady now".

She spring away, riding to the tree she knew to be the white lady's, she dismounted. Looking up the tree, she saw the elves baring Glorfindel. Without knowing what power guided her, she sprang up the stairs.

She reached them as they reached the healing talan. The elves gently lifted Glorfindel's limb body, and placed him on one of the many beds. Elengil was at his side, "Glordfindel." She whispered. The elves stood a little apart, watching the two with concern.

"And how is the golden lord?" and all turned to saw the white lady, in all her beauty standing in the archway, a small smile on her face, as if nothing in the world could concern her. Celeborn stood next to her, waiting for her to make the first move.

A tear fell from Elengil face "My lady…" was all she could say as the emotions she was holding back, burst forth at the sight of the lord and lady.

Walking over to the bed, Galadriel took Elengil face in her hand "Do not fear…we still have hope" and Elengil looked into those blue eyes and found strength. Celeborn, in his normally graceful way, moved beside the lady, but looked now on Glorfindel.

"The black breath has him deeply…" he commented as Galadriel turned her thought on him and walked to her husband's side.

She took her hand and placed it on Glorfindel's forehead and closed her eyes. "Yet, since he entered these woods, it has done no more damage as the evil magic has fled from the light." She opened her eyes again, and looked at Elengil

"He will live Elengil…have no fear…though I fear his enemy may still hunt him when he leaves this place" Celeborn looked with concern at both his wife, and his friend.

"We should begin" he said and he walked over to the healers who were standing nearby and whispered insurrections to them.

"You may go" Galadriel looked at the guards who bowed and departed back down the stairs.

It had been close to an hour since the healers began their work on Glorfindel, looking over the wounds and closing them with the eleven magic and drawing any infection out. The Lady herself sat beside him as the healers' works. When they were done, they bowed to the lady, and without a word, departed.

Elengil still saw no sign of movement in that whole hour. Knowing her thoughts, Galadriel spoek "Peace…" She took Elengil's hand and looked into her eyes, the smile still on her face.

"Trust me…always hope".

Celeborn stood by the door, calm it seemed but his eyes showed his worry. Turning, Galadriel nodded to her husband, who came forward. He took Glorfindel, and lifted his limp body, carrying him toward the doorway. Galadriel motioned for Elengil to follow and the three walked out….

To Be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am writing as ideas come but it may be slow but PM with any ideas

Chapter 7

 _Elengil walked through the gardens of Rivendell, looking at each new flower and leave that met her eye. She breathed deeply of the cool morning. She always enjoyed her mornings alone, silently thanking the Valar for the new day._

" _May I join you?" and turning, she saw Glorfindel standing there in silver, blue robes. "That is…if you don't mind" He smiled and she graced him with one of her own._

 _She turned away and walked on and he followed her slowly, watching her steps._

" _Do you always follow the eleths that come to Rivendell?" she asked, still walked, her white day dress lightly touching the ground._

" _No…I never have but you are…"_

 _She turned, an eyebrow raised in question_

" _I am what?" she asked_

 _He drew closer to her, but still stood a distance away. "You are different." He smiled. She blushed a little and looked down "You are bold for only knowing me a week my lord."_

" _It is enough I think to know that I have a fondness toward you. I have watched you work and you are a good student under Elrond's care." She smiled and continued to walk on but this time, Glorfindel came in step beside her and they walked for a little while, not talking. Simply enjoying the quite moments._

" _How long with you and Alina be in Rivendell?" He asked as they walked, now turning, following the river toward the waterfalls. "We don't have a set time as we came to receive training from Elrond."_

 _Glorfindel smiled at this and stopped, turning toward her "Good." And his eyes light with what she did not yet understand._

Elengil followed silent as the white lord and lady walked down the stairs, to where she knew not but she did not speak for she was far too weary to do so even if she had wanted to. Strange that she didn't see any other elves as they walked through the city and exited it.

They turned off the main path and walked down a slopping hill, where Elengil saw a pool and wide open grass and Celeborn, seemly not bothered in the least with what he carried, went down the hill and placed his friend on a low couch, near the water.

"You know this place Elengil?" The white lady asked

"Yes, it is the glade of healing…"

"Where none are permitted but those who are granted entry" Lord Celeborn finished for her "The magic here is powerful and here is the small hope we have to save Glorfindel."

Elengil came to her love's side and the Galadriel followed as Celeborn sat in a low chair. He handed his wife a bowl from a small table. Galadriel took the small silver bowl and bent, filling it with the water from the pool. She blew on is and steam came from the water.

She said nothing and came and knelt beside Glorfindel and began, using a cloth, to wipe his face and the wound. She set it down and looked him over. "Glorfindel" she whispered

" _Glorfindel"_ Elengil heard but in her mind this time, and the bond that she share with him grew stronger.

" _Glorfindel…return to us"_ Galadriel bent her power on his mind, and she took his head gently, " _Come"_ she called and the thin thread of the bond which Glorfindel shared with Elengil began to hum with life. Celeborn rose and led Elengil toward the pair

"Take his hand and call him" and he pushed her gently.

She did so " _Glorfindel…my love"_ something like a spark flared in her heart and in his, Galadriel let go and smiled at Elengil "We are no longer needed" and without any explanation, Celeborn took her hand and the began walking up the hill toward the city.

Elengil did not look after them but knelt by Glorfindel "My love" and his hand tightened around hers, his breathing began again, stronger now and he opened his eyes, though slowly.

She looked at them, and they were no longer white, but green again and she smiled. He studied her for a few moments and he too smiled. He didn't speak but simply breathed in and out, she sensed that he was still weak but joy was clear and bright in his eyes. She took the opportunity and took her place in his arms, still careful to not cause him pain. He lay on his back, his head turned to her and she on her side, tightly against him and his arms immediately wrapped around her, though his normal strength was lacking.

A long time passed and she moved and kissed him lightly and he responded to her. He tried to move but could not and she placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent it. "No love…let me.." she smiled and she leaned down and kissed him deeply.

He trembled under her and she felt hot tears touch her face and she opened her eyes, looking into his. The tears continued and a groan escaped "Elengil…" and she kissed his tears away and lay back down beside him.

In this way, Elrond found them, hours later, as it drew onto evening. He walked down the hill, hearing about the events since he had been detained. He smiled as he saw the sight before him and turned to go…

"My lord Elrond" Elengil voice sounded and he turned back. She was standing now beside him and she reached out him and Elrond took her hand and came to the side of the bed.

"How are you my friend?" asked Elrond to Glorfindel, who looked at him thoughtfully, "Oh…besides being close to death several times today…I am very well thank you…" Elrond smiled, "I see…" his eyes glad to see his friend's humor back.

"When you gain your strength, we will have a meeting with the Lord and Lady to discuss these strange events…and why the enemy is clearly after you. I will leave you two for the evening". Elrond turned to leave, walking slowly…and something caught Elengil's eye.

"My lord?" she came after, "wait" and Elrond turned. "Are you hurt Elrond?" Looking down, she noticed how he held his arm, he winced as she gently took it in her hand. It revealed a nasty cut down his forearm "It's been treated Elengil, do not worry". Elrond smiled down at her and she embraced him, "Thank the Valar nothing more happened to you."

"Indeed. Go and rest now…we will talk tomorrow". He released her and she walked back toward Glorfindel

In the meanwhile, Elrond swiftly made his way to the Talan of the Lord and Lady, bowing as he entered, Galadriel motioned for him to sit down as Celeborn rose from his seat, "How is the golden lord fairing Elrond." She aksed

Elrond sat down, his red robes falling around him as he removed his armor an hour or so before "He seems well…just very weak but he will heal…I would ask that he be given l would ask that he be given leave to stay until he is at full strength." Celeborn return from a small table, bearing a glass of wine, which Elrond took, "Thank you"

Celeborn nodded in response and sat down by his wife. "When do you plan to return to Rivendell?"

Elrond took a sip of his wine and set it down "I know not. Though we defeated the enemy, it seems unlikely that will be the end. My scouts report that the roads are being watched and the arcs are massing again."

"That is what we feared…how is your army fairing?" Celeborn continued

"I have moved them into your land's borders which should give them rest for a little while at least". Galadriel spoke now, "Time is short, do not tarry long here Elrond, Rivendell will need you…remember you bare the ring and without you there…the valley is more at risk".

Celeborn looked at wife and then at Elrond and then continued, "Go as soon as your army is ready and rested, Rivendell most be ready if things go ill". Elrond only nodded and placed his head in his hands. Leaning over, Galadriel placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked and she smiled kindly at him,

" _You miss her don't you?"_ she ask in his mind, and his eyes showed signs of spilling over,

" _It is times such as these when her strength held me and she gave him hope"_ he responded

" _She is waiting by the shores for you Elrond…"_ Elrond stared for a moment, lost in her words and slowly stood, "Thank you my lady and lord, I believe I will leave you now…good night" and he took one last sip of his wine and walked down the stairs.

Celeborn looked at Galadriel, "Is there healing for him?" He asked,

"Not here…but only on the western shore" she responded "but the Valar has him here for a role yet to by played."

To be continued…

A/N: R&R Need idea…please PM


End file.
